Damon the saviour?
by Lady2Die4
Summary: Klaus is coming,and everyone is on edge and fear is running high.Can they stop him?Will they loose Elaina?Damon believes he can help, and at the same time redeem himself.With everything happening,Damon's traumatic childhood comes back to haunt him.TV base
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Klaus is coming, and everyone is on edge and fear is running high. Can they stop him? Will they loose Elaina or anyone else? Damon believes he can help, and at the same time redeem himself. But along with everything happening, Damon's traumatic childhood comes back to haunt him. Can he save them all, or loose himself in his past...

Hi this is my first story, please be kind. Constructive critism welcome. Please no flames. Please read and review. I will try to update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 1**

Why does a human being feel? We need to feel. If we don't feel how can we have compassion? How can we love and be loved in return? How can we feel the warmth from those who matter to us?

We need to feel in order to be alive. One can be human and just exist. But to truly exist and be alive, we need to feel. It's what makes us human. Don't you agree?

These were the thoughts running through Damon Salvatore's mind. He's a vampire, not human. So why does he have to feel. He doesn't want to feel. The pain is too unbearable for him at times. He doesn't know what to do in order to keep him together. He loves her so much, that it hurts. He has loved before; he has even been obsessed with a love before. But the love he feels for Elaina Gilbert, is like love he has never known before.

He has to sit back and watch her be with none other than his brother Stephan. It hurts so bad to see them together. But he grinds his teeth and bears it.

What's worse is that she expects him to be this good guy, which he feels he isn't. He feels because of his nature, because he is a vampire he is a monster. He can't be good. He wants to be but he`s afraid. And talking about being human. He wishes with all his heart that he could be one. He misses being human so badly, but keeps it a secret. He pretends he doesn't care. And secretly hates Stephen for turning him. Because doesn't want to feel this pain!

"DAMON! Are you up there?" Damon was distracted out of his thoughts when he heard Stefan`s voice. "I'm coming," replied Damon giving a frustrated sigh. _Will I ever have some peace and quiet to myself? .guess not, _thought Damon as he made his way done the steps.

Putting his usual cocky smile on face asked, "what can I do for you today little brother?"

"We need to talk," said Stefan worriedly, and turned too walked in the den where it would be easier and more comfortable to talk. Now that what he has to discuss is anything easy or comforting. He was worried sick. The thought of anything happening to Elaina was tearing him apart.

"About what? What's got you in frenzy this time of the morning? Aren't you supposed to be school?" replied Damon as he entered the den, lifting one eyebrow, wondering what could possibly be bothering him aside from Klaus. He was worried about The Original too. And they were running out of time.

"Klaus." Was all that came out of Stefan's mouth? Rolling his eyes, Damon answered," What about Klaus? Have you heard anything new?" although he seemed nonchalant, he was anything but, and Stefan knew this, and also hated that his brother always put up a front. But now was not the time to get into it.

"Actually Bonnie said that she might know of a way, but it's extremely dangerous. Not only that but we might need Katherine's help. I don't know the details yet...She wants to confirm everything and make sure she's right first before she tells me," said Stefan

Damon's mind went into overdrive. Could they really stop Klaus? It looks like we may have a chance at Klaus and he was going to find out how right now. He got up without a word and turned to leave. Before Stefan could say anything, Damon was gone in a blur. He knew exactly where he was going. He was going to see Bonny and find out for himself what she really knows and is not telling. He knows she's hiding something and he is going to find out just what that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is my first story, please be kind. Constructive critism welcome. Please no flames. Please read and review. I will try to update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 2**

Damon entered into THE GRILL and looked around. She should be here somewhere and this was the best place to talk to her. After a few seconds of looking, he sported her with Elaina's younger brother, in a booth at the back. "Great," He mumbled to himself," now I have to deal with the kid too..."

Quietly and smoothly he approached Bonnie and Jeremy. "Hey," he said facing Bonnie, "we need to talk." Then looked at Jeremy and greeted "Jeremy." He didn't want to be rude, he needed Bonnies's help and she didn't really like him. Actually that's an understatement. She hated him.

"Do you mind if I speak to Bonnie alone?" Damon asked Jeremy. Jeremy and Bonnie gave each other quizzical look and silently communicating _what does he want? _"He staying right here, whatever you want to say, you can say in front of him." Said Bonnie, looking irritated with Damon. Before Damon could reply, Jeremy said "you heard the lady."

Damon sighed and sat down across from Bonnie and said "fine." Now what is it that you need to talk to me about?" asked Bonnie. Damon took a few seconds to gather himself before he spoke. He knew that whatever Bonnie knew was dangerous and he also needed to be careful as to how he approaches the situation. He wants them to trust him. Damon's silence was a bit unnerving for both Jeremy and Bonnie because they knew Damon comes straight to the point and never hesitates for anything.

Holding his hands on the table, fingers entwined with each other, Damon looked first at Jeremy and then at Bonnie. "What do you know about killing Klaus and the sacrifice? I know you know more then what you told Stefan. And that it's probably more dangerous then what any one of us thought. Am I right?" Bonnie sucked in a breath and wondered how Damon figured all this out. Then again, Damon has been around for almost 2 centuries and he is far from stupid, thought Bonnie. The question now is, should she tell him or not? She herself wasn't too sure about all of this and whatever information (that witch) gave her, is scarring the hell out of her too.

Bonnie took a deep breath and answered, "It is very dangerous. I know what needs to be done, but I don't know how we going to go about putting a plan in action. To be honest I'm really scared. To be honest I don't think if we all going to survive this. Damon could see the fear in Bonnie's eyes and was getting worried himself. Could it really be that bad? Thought Damon. Raising his eyebrow.

"Talk to me, tell me what you know. Maybe I can help with something. "Replied Damon, giving his half smile, trying to hide his fear and worry. But both Bonnie and Jeremy could see right through the smile.

Slowly, hesitantly Bonnie started talking. "Well for the Sacrifice, I was thinking we could use Katherine in place of Elaina, like a decoy. I might know a spell that might make it appear that she is human. I don't know the details yet, but I'm working on it." Taking a few second before she continued. "The killing Klaus part is the problem, well kind of anyway." What do you, mean kind of? Asked Damon a little bit impatient. If Bonnie was taking this long to answer him, it must be bad, very bad.

Looking directly in Damon's eyes, she answered, "We need another vampire." "Well what do I look like? Did you forget I'm a vampire that Stefan is one too? And don't forget Caroline." Replied Damon sarcastically. "Would you let me finish." Bonnie said irritably, "and no I did not forget!"

"Sorry... you were saying" Damon quietly responded. Bonnie continued "as I was saying. We need a vampire. One that will hold Klaus in the circle. You remember what we heard about the Salem witch trials? That it actually happened here in Mystic Falls? And that Elijah was going to kill Klaus on this specific area?" Damon nodded. He remembered them talking something about it. He wanted her to continue, so he kept his mouth shut this time. For this Bonnie was grateful. So Bonnie continued "The reason Elijah chose this area is because, so many witches were murdered on that spot. When a witch dies a terrible death, like being murdered, the witch's power is unsettled and remains where the witch died. Therefore the area, that circled has a lot of power. I can channel it and, bring up the fire again, but a very powerful one. That along with a spell can kill him. But the problem is, we need a vampire to keep him in. For some reason, it has to be a vampire...the Vampire will be killed along with Klaus." Quietly Bonnie finished, looking down, not knowing what else to say.

Damn this is not even close to what Damon thought would be a problem. He mind was spinning a mile a minute. What are we going to do? Think about Elaina. If they don't kill Klaus, Elaina is dead. Someone has to die. No doubt about it, but he sure as hell isn't going to let it be Elaina. Not now, not ever. He loves Elaina, and he'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. And it's not like she's waiting or even planning on being anything other than a friend to him. If he thought she was. He was just kidding himself. She loves Stefan and Stefan alone. And after everything Stefan's being through, he deserves some happiness. They both deserved to be happy, and to be together. After everything he has put Stefan through, he can finally make things right. And save the women he loves. It was a win win situation right? Right! Except for him. But that doesn't matter know.

Jeremy and Bonnie watched Damon as different expressions and emotions crossed his face. They glanced at each other worriedly. What could Damon possibly be thinking? Was it a good idea to tell Damon?

Damon gave a small sigh a slowly looked at Bonnie, and quietly spoke, "you don't have to worry about the vampire part. It's covered. But I need you to promise me something. I want you to promise not to tell anyone about this part, especially Stefan and Elaina. Do you understand? Please." He begged. "Wait, What?" answered both Jeremy and Bonnie. "What do you mean? Damon what are you saying?" asked Bonnie worriedly. Damon couldn't possible mean what she thinks he means, does he? This was not good. Elaina would kill her. And besides she's learned to like Damon and to trust him, not that she'll ever admit that. At least not to him.

"I'm saying that I'll take care of Klaus. You concentrate on the spell and getting Elaina the hell of there. And making sure she's safe." Replied Damon, not looking at either Bonnie or Jeremy, and getting up to leave. "Why Damon? You'll be killed!It's suicidal!"Asked a very upset Bonnie, as she grabbed Damon's hand stopping him from walking away. Looking deep in Bonnie's eyes, Damon again begged her "Promise you'll keep this just between the 3 of us? Please." He looked at her waiting for her reply. She gave a small nod. Then he looked at Jeremy, and slowly Jeremy nodded too. "Thank you," whispered Damon. Still holding onto Damon, Bonnie pleadingly asked again "why?"

"Wouldn't you do the same for the person you are in love with?...I love her." Whispered Damon, Looking of in the distance, not really looking anywhere. Slowly he slipped his hand out of her grasp and walked away and out the grill, never looking back.

The looks on both Bonnie Jeremy mirrored a look of shock. Damon was in love with Elaina. They never see that one coming. And both their heats broke for Damon. Wishing things could be different and that Klaus never existed. Quietly hand in hand, they both left, lost in their own thoughts.

...

Please review..the more you review the faster I update. It motivates me : )

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. It's just a filler to get to my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 3**

As Damon left the grill, he wasn't too sure of what he should be feeling or thinking. He didn't really give much thought to what he agreed to be. It was an impulse decision, but a decision he knew was right. Now he just had to keep his mouth shut and make sure no one else finds out. They would most probably try to stop him, especially Elaina. He knew that this would be the end and that it would most likely be an excruciating end, but then there'll be peace. Atleast that's what's he is hoping for.

"Damon" Came Elaina's voice as Damon entered the house. _Great now what _thought Damon. Giving a quiet sigh Damon replied "Yes Elaina?" Raising an eyebrow questioning, he asked "Where's Stefan? I'm surprised he isn't with you." "He's out hunting actually, he didn't want me to be alone, and so he asked me to please stay here. "Replied Elaina. "Wait, he asked you to stay here...with me alone?" asked Damon shocked. He knew Stefan trusted him to an extend...but wait He's been trusting me with her a lot lately. Elaina just smiled at Damon and said "Of course, why wouldn't he?"

She knew they had their differences but why wouldn't he trust Damon now. He's proven himself time and again. She watched Damon walk over to the liquor bottle and pour himself a drink, not bothering to answer her. Nothing new there, thought Elaina.

Damon watched Elaina out of the corner of his eye and was hoping this would not turn into a touchy feely moment. That is the last thing he wants or needs right now. Instead he asked himself for the hundredth time, _why does he always have to be on the losing end. Stefan got everyone and everyone loved him. There was never one that ever loved him or wanted him. Not Elaina, not Katherine, not his mother and defiantly not his father. Just thinking of his father made him flinch. All those bad painful memories always come rushing back with a force. He knew he was the mistake, the one his parents never wanted or planned for. He just came and ruined things for them. It's not just childish thinking. His Father never failed to tell him that every day. And that Stefan was their pride and joy...well his father's anyway. Their mother died moments after giving birth to Stefan._

_STOP IT!_ He scolded himself. _Breath...in out...in out._ Damon forced those bad memories away and turned to Elaina smiling. Giving her a quick wink and his trademark smirk and asked "soo...what do want to do while Stefan's not around. Something fun! She must be so bored with Stefan." "Damon..." Elaina answered warningly. "I'm kidding...Relax Elaina" came Damon's answer smirking. _There that did it...bad memories gone. For now that is, till I'm alone again. Maybe company would be a good idea right now._ Thought Damon.

But before he could say anything, Stefan walked in. "Ahh... Stefan's back" whined Damon. Both Stefan and Elaina just looked at him, not sure what to make of it. "You interrupting, we were going to have a fun filled Stefan free day. Man do you always have spoil thing." Continued Damon knowing it would get on Stefan's nerves.

And it worked as usual. "Do you mind? And what is it with you today?"Came Stefan's exasperated voice. He was really not in the mood for Damon's jokes right now. So he asked Damon "would you please give us a few moments alone please?"

"Sure" was all Damon said and Made his way up to his room. He had things to do. Things to sort out. I mean it is his last few days or weeks left. Now if he just keeps his mind from going back to when he was a kid and got his first whip lashing. "Damnit, Damon" he shouted himself. It was too late now. The memories came flooding back, and there was nothing he could do about it.

...

Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. And there will be some angst too. It"ll be the going down memory lane for Damon.

Please read and review. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi here's my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter has Damon angst. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 4**

_**4 year old Damon **_

Before Damon even had a chance to hit the bed, images of his mother giving birth to Stefan came flooding back to him. He could hear her screams as the mid wives helped her. He remembered hiding behind the curtain so no one would know he was there. He couldn't bear that his mother was in so much pain. He wanted to run to her and hug and make her pain go away like she always used to take his pain away. What could a 4 year old possibly understand from all of this?

After a few min, which felt like an eternity for young Damon, he heard the sound of a baby crying. Stefan was born. He peeped from his hiding place behind the curtain and saw a little baby in one of the midwife's hands and heard his mother whisper "Stefan. That's his name, Stefan" Damon knew that it was not the baby's fault, but he hated him for hurting his mummy so much. He saw his mother take Baby Stefan and cradling him in her arms, and holding him with such love that it struck a chord of jealousy in such a tiny child's heart. He didn't want a baby brother any more. He wanted it to be just him, his mummy and daddy again. Little Damon began to wonder where was his father, when he heard someone talking and saying that his father has not returned from his business trip, but will return tonight. Without even realising it, Damon let out a sigh of relief. A midwife came and took baby Stefan away and tried to get his mother to lie down. She kept repeating "ma'am you need to rest, there is too much blood. Please ma'am. The doctor is on his way." For as long as Damon could remember, those words stayed with him.

Why? Maybe because of what happened of the next few hours.

As Damon lay in his mother's arms, she began signing her lullaby that he sings to him to make him sleep. "Mama why you singing? It's not time to sleep yet" Damon asked his mother with acute little frown. "Because," replied his mother, with a big smile on her face, "I just felt like singing for my baby." "Ok." replied Damon innocently, not realising that this would be the last time he would ever hear his mother sing again.

"Damon sweetheart," Damon heard his mother talking. Sitting upright, Damon looked at his mother and answered "Yes Mama." "Damon sweetheart, can you make mummy promise?" the little boy's mother asked. "Of course Mama anything, what promise?" little Damon asked. His mother took in a small deep breath and asked Damon "Sweetie promise me, that you will always look after your baby brother Stefan." Damon gave his mother a funny look and then smiled and said "I promise mama."

Damon's mother smiled and whispered, "Thank you," and slowly closed her eyes. Damon tried to wake her but there was no response from her. He began to shake lightly and then harder while screaming, "Mama!" over and over again, but her eyes never opened again.

One of the nurse maids rushed in when she heard Damon screaming and found her Madam just lying there and began screaming herself. Damon felt himself been dragged away from his mother, all the while trying his best to grab onto her and to not let go of here. People came rushing in and checked his mother while someone held him tight at the back o f the room...and then everything went black.

Damon's eyes slowly opened to a figure sitting beside him, waiting for him to awaken. It was none other than his nurse maid Serena. "Mama...where's my mama?" whispered Damon. Serena's eyes held unshed tears as she watched the little boy. How does she tell this sweet innocent child that his mother has gone and is never coming back? No child deserves to be without a mother.

Serena moved forward and took the tiny child in her arms, holding him tight she whispered in his ears "I'm so sorry Damon, but your mother has gone. She is among the stars now." And a single tear rolled down her right cheek.

"No!...NO! She is here. I was just with her in her room. I want to see her...Please" begged Damon. "I am sorry Damon, but your father wishes for you to stay here in your room until he comes to see you. I am sorry my dear child but you must stay here. You do not want to disobey you father do you?" Serena asked the little boy. She herself was not happy about this but unfortunately there was nothing she could do and her hearty ached for the little boy in front of her. Damon slowly shook his head and answered "I will wait for my father." And he sat up against the headboard crossed his legs and began to his long wait for his father. Little did he know what lay ahead of him? This would be the beginning of the terrifying days to come.

Serena made herself comfortable on the bed next to the boy and pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and made him lay his head on her shoulder. She would not leave the child at a time when he is in most need of comfort. She sat with him and awaited her Master to come to the boy. And if she was truly honest, she did not want to leave Damon with his father alone. The man terrified her.

An hour or so later, Serena and Damon were startled by a knock on the bedroom door. Damon sat up straight and looked up at his father as he entered the boy's room. "Serena would you please excuse us for a few minutes. You may return when I leave." Orded Damon's father. "As you wish, Mr Salvatore" replied Serena and she turned and headed out of the room.

Once Serena left and closed the door behind her, Damon father slowly turned to Damon, with a look of pure anger and hatred. This look terrified Damon for he has never seen such a look on his father's face before. He was too afraid to even utter a word to the angry, so terrified was the little boy.

"Damon" was all his father said in a menacing voice.

He moved slowly towards the little boy. Unconsciously Damon moved backwards. This did not go unnoticed by the angry father and he snarled.

"Come here boy. Now!" growled Mr Salvatore. The little boy was too frightened, and fear kept him frozen in place.

Working up a little courage the little boy asked d his father "Father why are you so angry with me. What have I done?"

"What have you done? You have the nerve to ask me such a question!" growled the man. "You," he began as he picked up the frightened boy by his arms and lifted him to his eye level and continued menacily "have killed you mother. You are the reason she is dead! You selfish brat!" and with that he threw Damon across the floor. Being so tiny, his body flew and hit the wall in the other side under the high window.

Pain shot through the little boy's boy and he began to cry and say "I'm sorry... I'm sorry...But for what he was apologising for, he did not know. How could a child understand what his father was saying? "Shut up you brat! I curse the day that you were born! Your mother has done nothing but love you, even when she did not want you. We fed you and clothed you. And what do you do in return. You kill your mother!" screamed the mad man. He was beside himself with grief and had no idea how to deal with it, so he took it out all on his first born.

"We never wanted you. You were a mistake. A mistake we could never get rid of. And from now you will pay for your mother's death!" the deranged man continued," you will stay in this room. And not come out till I say so. And you will have no supper tonight. I have to go see to you brother, who now has to grow up without a mother thanks to you." And Damon's father left the room without another glance at his son crumbled on the floor under the window, whimpering silently.

Damon could not understand what his father meant. Was his beloved mother dead because of him? But how? He would never do anything to hurt her. He loved her. She was his mother. And at the mention of Stefan's name, Damon remembered his promise to his mother. That he would always take care of his brother. Fearing his father and what he might do to Stefan, Damon renewed his vow to his mother that he would protect Stefan no matter what it takes, especially from his father and his Father's anger.

Little did he know what a burden that promise would be, for the rest of his life.

...

Sorry guys, I was hoping to make this chapter longer but it wouldn't have worked.

Also I'm not too sure how soon I'll be updating. But please keep the reviews coming, it helps inspire me ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi here's the next chapter. Some more Damon angst. I apologise for the late update.

Enjoy...

**Chapter 5**

_12 year old Damon_

Laughter of two boys could be heard through the halls of the Salvatore mansion, as they ran through the halls playing and chasing each other. Times like these were rare for Damon Salvatore and he savoured these moments with his little brother when his father was not around. He was gone on some business trip and would be back tonight. Damon planned on enjoying his freedom as much as possible while he was gone.

"Damon you can't catch me. I'm faster than you" said Stefan laughing as he ran. Damon always gave his brother the chance to run faster than him, but Damon was faster and when he was ready to catch his brother, he proved just how fast he was. Of course he was 4 years older, so that was a huge plus for him. He laughed along with his brother till he heard a crash in front of him. Damon stopped dead in his tracks "oh no!" he said to himself. And then sprinted to the noise and saw Stefan sitting on the floor crying and alongside him on the floor was a fallen pillar that was in the hall along with a very expensive smashed vase. "I'm sorry, it was an accident. I'm sorry Damon. " cried Stefan. Damon just stood there and shaking in fear. _Father's going to be so angry. He' going to...He's going to...I'm in so much trouble,_ thought Damon hyperventilating. Whenever anything went wrong, his father blamed him. And he would get beaten that night when everyone was asleep.

Damon heard Stefan whisper while crying "I'm sorry Damon. Please don't tell father. Please" begged Stefan. Hearing the small boy's plea, Damon sat next to the scared little boy and said "Don't worry little brother. I will not say a word," and smiled at Stefan. Stefan returned the smile, knowing that his brother will always be there for him. He was afraid of his father's anger like any other child. Only he did not know just how terrifying his father was to hid s brother.

Hat night Damon lay in bed waiting for what was coming. He knew his father would notice the missing vase that the house maids cleared up for the boys. Nothing went unnoticed by the boys' father. Footsteps could be heard coming in the direction of his room. Damon crouched under the blankets pretending to be asleep._ Maybe I'll get lucky tonight and he'll leave me alone and not wake me._ But the boys hope was short lived as the man entered his son's room.

Before the boy had a chance to react, he was pulled out of his bed by his feet and hit his head on the floor as he fell. Damon cowered against the side of the bed as he saw the angry looking man in front of him. "What are you doing on the floor like that? Stand up like a man... not a coward!"Snarled the boy's father. Slowly Damon stood up, keeping his gaze on the floor. He knew from experience that looking directly in his father's eyes would infuriate him even further.

"Look at me boy!" demanded the angry man.

Damon still did not lift his head out of fear. He remembered going through this almost every night with his father when he is home.

"I said look at me!" screamed the deranged man and slapped the boy.

A hard "whack" could be heard echoing in the room, as Damon's head whipped to the side. And leaving a hand print on Damon's left cheek. Damon knew better than to touch the spot.

Slowly, fearfully Damon lifted his head and looked at his father.

"What did you do, you ungrateful brat!" shouted Damon's father.

"N n nothing" stammered Damon softly.

"Don't lie to be boy! I know what you did! YOU BROKE YOUR MOTHER'S FAVOURITE VASE!" yelled the man.

Damon's face paled even further upon hearing those words, if that was even possible. If it really was his mother's favourite, he was in really big big trouble. And he couldn't very well tell his father it was Stefan. He did promise his mother that he would always take care of him. And he knew what his father was capable of. Even if he didn't promise his mother, as Stefan's brother he would do his best to protect him from all of this, no matter what it took. He will protect Stefan.

"I'm s s sorry sir" stammered Damon, "it was an accident. I didn't mean to break it."

"AN ACCIDENT!"Bellowed the man. "What do you mean an accident? You broke it on purpose. You always do these things. Is it out of spite? Do you hate your mother so much, that you would do this?" he growled.

Damon's father took a menacing, but quick step towards the boy and grabbed him by the neck and pushes him towards the closest wall. Before Damon even had a chance to react, he felt his father grab him in a chocking grip. He tried to pull the man's hand away, struggling to breath.

Damon saw his father's face come closer to his and he could actually feel his father's breath on his face. Then he heard father say "I wish you were never my son. I wish I could've killed you the day you were born. You are nothing but a mistake to our family and a menace to society. But don't you worry; I will correct that when the time is right." And tighten the grip on the boy's neck, cutting of his breathing completely.

Damon's fear tenfold with both his father's words and the blockage of air. He couldn't breathe! Was this it? Would this his end? The edges of his vision started getting darker and he could feel the darkness pulling him. HE had to fight. He had to fight for Stefan. He needed to protect Stefan

With a new resolve, he started pulling at his father's hands, to try to pry it away from his throat.

The man got angrier seeing Damon reacting, and trying to break his grip away. He quickly pulled his hands away, grabbed the boy and threw him across the room. Seeing the boy crumbled on the floor looking so week and pathetic send him in another rage as he made his way towards the sorry excuse of a son.

Damon shrunk further into himself trying to get away or at least protect his body from what he knew was coming. He could see it in his father's face. And then felt the first kick of many make contact with his stomach. The part his small hands couldn't block.

"He heard his father's angry voice yell "I curse the day you were born. You are ungrateful. You are the Devil's child! You were born evil! You killed your own mother and now you are after your brother and I. I will not allow you to hurt anybody in this family again!..." all the while he felt kicks coming on his legs, stomach, back, arms and finally on his head!

He didn't know what was worse, which hurt more, the kicks or the words...

Finally the kicking stop and the boy whimpered involuntarily in pain. He knew his father hated any kind of weakness and tried his utmost best not to appear weak.

He heard his father's footsteps moving away from him. He did not dare look up for fear of it angering his father any further. "Next time you do something wrong, you will really feel my wrath or worse. I will not allow you to hurt my family. I will not allow you to hurt Stefan. You are nothing to me boy. Nothing" and with that the man left the room.

How ironic was the man's words. He was the one hurting his son.

When Damon heard the door close shut, he allowed himself to do the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do. He cried. He cried for the pain in his body. He cried for the pain of his father's words. He cried that he couldn't tell anyone. He cried for not having any one love him. He truly believed that he was alone in this world, and wondered if anyone would ever love him. Was he really evil like his father said? Was he doomed to be alone for the rest of his life? Will he ever feel what it feels like to be loved and wanted? He guessed not. How could anyone love someone as evil as him, he killed his own mother. Is that not what his father said? At this moment he truly wished he was never born.

Damon was not sure if it was his imagination or did someone really gently lift him of the floor and place him in his bed and covert him with a warm blanket. He figured since no one loved him, it must be his mind playing tricks with him. And he allowed the peaceful darkness that he had been fighting to finally take him...

...

Please read and review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I am so sorry for the delay. I know it took me longer than normal to update. Lots of Family stories. Hopefully I will update sooner.

Warning again. Lots of Damon angst.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put my disclaimer in every other chapter. I do not own Vampire Diaries. How I wish though this disclaimer is for chapter 2 till 6.

Enjoy

**Chapter 6**

_16 year old Damon_

During the late hours of the dark Friday night, there was an eerie stillness around the Salvatore mansion. Not even a sound of insects could be heard. Almost as if the creatures of the night knew to stay away from the mansion sensing something terrible happening in the house.

The only source of light that could be seeing was from the fire place in the study of Mr Salvatore... where a tall figure could be seeing towering over a younger shorter figure cowering in fear.

They were none other than Damon Salvatore and his father.

In the study the features of Damon's father's face was twisted in an ugly scary menacing look that would scare the true monsters of the night. He looked at his son and spat "How many times have I told you boy? Do you ever listen, or are you just too stupid to understand what is said to you."

The young man was shaking in fear; he could not understand why his father was so angry. And it has been a while since he was this angry and he dared not think about what happened the last times his father was this angry.

"I'm sorry sir" apologised Damon quietly.

"Sorry," snarled the man, "Sorry does not fix anything. If anything I should be the one sorry for allowing you to live. You endangered your brother's life by taking him in the woods, where who knows what goes on there! He could've been killed!" the enraged man screamed and lifted his hand and slapped the boy.

Because of his light weight body, the boy fell to floor, holding his cheek and trying not to let his emotions take control. If they did the situation would get worse.

Remembering the incident his father was talking about. Stefan had begged to please take him in the woods near their house. Damon refused. But Stefan knew exactly how to work his older brother. "Please Damon. I promise to be good and to do whatever you say. I will stick to you like glue, like your shadow. And when you say that we should leave I will listen to you and object. I beg of you Damon. Please." begged the 12 year old, and giving his brother his famous puppy dog eyes, that he knew always made his big brother give in.

Eventually Damon gave in, he could never say no to Stefan, and that was always his problem. He loved the boy and wanted to have a happy childhood and never wanted him to go through what he has been going through. He always did whatever it took to put a smile on the little boys face. And thus gave in.

Stefan had slipped and fell. He had twisted his angle and couldn't walk. Just seeing the boy on the floor in tears send fear through the young man. But he kept it to himself, went to his mother, helped him up and helped him home.

He knew his father would be angry but not livid like this. But he knew it was his entire fault. He should have never given in the first place. If he never took his brother in the woods, he would never have gotten hurt. His father is right, he shouldn't be alive. If he was never around, his brother would never have gotten hurt. He deserved whatever punishment he got tonight.

Seeing the boy so weak, enraged his father even more. He began kicking the boy over and over again. He thought of taking out his whip again for the boy. But it would be less satisfying. He needed to use his hands and legs to physically hurt him.

He grabbed the boy by shoulders and lifted him up. "Look at me!"

Damon lifted his head but did nothing, and tried his best not to allow tears from falling from the intense pain he was feeling and knowing it was far from over.

"You killed your mother, and now you are trying to get your brother killed. You are the Devil's child. I despise the very sight of you. How could your brother love you is beyond me. You're worthless. No less than that. If it was not for your brother, I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago. You pathetic worthless rubbish!" and threw Damon against the fireplace.

Dark sports started to appearing in Damon's vision due to hitting is head on the brick wall of the fire place. He felt a wetness and he reached for his head where the throbbing pain came from. Slowly with shaking hands he pulled his hands up to his face and saw blood. Seeing the blood made him feel sick in his stomach, and increasing his fear.

"Look what you did now. There's blood on the fireplace. Is there nothing that you won't destroy?"Shouted Mr Salvatore.

Letting his anger and hatred take over. He began hitting the kicking the already wounded boy.

There was nothing Damon could do to stop him. He believed that whatever is father said was true. He deserved it. Maybe more. Maybe if his lucky his father would really kill him this time. But he knew it was wishful thinking. He just hoped and prayed that his father would get tired and leave or allow the darkness that he craved to completely consume him.

As if his prayers were answered. The kicking stopped. Footsteps could be heard leaving the room and the door open and shut again.

After sooo long, Damon allowed the Dam of tears to finally flow. He cried for himself. He cried for never being truly loved. He cried for his brother. He cried for been weak and wishing for death when he is obligated to live in order to protect his brother. He cried till the merciful darkness finally took him and wrapped him in its warm embrace.

Not realising that he had his back near the fire as he passed out. Causing the heat from the fire to cause a very severe burn on his back.

...

Please read and review. Your reviews help me update sooner.

Also please tell me if you want me to add another memory or end it here? Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone.

I know you all must be really upset that I haven't updated in a while.

I am so sorry for the long delay. I had some personal problems going on, and I could not type anything. Unfortunately my brain was not functioning properly. Lol.

But I am Back and here to stay. I hope I haven't lost my loyal readers.

I am currently busy with the next chapter and hopefully it'll be up soon.

Important notice: I am changing my category to TV shows section...it will no longer be under the books category.

Thank you and please keep reading. Please don't forget to review...It motivates meJ


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone.

I am back with the new chapter as promised.

Again I apologise for the delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

**CHAPTER 7**

Footsteps could be heard in the passage of the Salvatore Mansion. The head of Stefan Salvatore perked up and listened more carefully.

"What is it? Something wrong?" asked Elaina is worried tone. She didn't want to admit it to Stefan or Damon, but she was terrified. She was trying to be brave for their sakes. She loved them and wanted to protect them however she could.

Stefan silenced her with the raise of his right hand, and then sighed with relief. "It's only bonnie" said Stefan.

Just as he said her name, Bonnie walked into the den. "I'm sorry, the door was open and I came in." Bonnie told them sheepishly.

"That's okay" smiled Elaina.

"So what's up? You found anything new? Something to finally get rid of Klause?" Elaina asked hopefully. From Bonnie's shake of her head, disappointment filled Elaina. She knew that it wasn't Bonnie's fault. It was just that she was worried. What if they couldn't fight Klaus? How many more lives will be lost. What if he managed to break the curse? She feared it would be like hell on Earth.

"I'm sorry Elaina. I haven't found anything new, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking" Bonnie replied sadly, "I will not give up till the end" continued Bonnie with conviction and determination. Only she did not tell Elaina that she will not give up in looking for an alternate plan to kill Klaus. A way so that Damon doesn't have to be sacrificed. So that no more lives sure lost.

"I know you won't. Thank you." Whispered Elaina, not trusting her voice to speak louder.

Bonnie gave her a reassuring smile.

Then she asked "Is Damon here?" from the strange looks she was getting, she quickly added "I need to just talk to him about Klaus. If he knows something. Maybe Katherine mentioned something to him, without him realising it."

"He's up in room. But I doubt he knows anything, otherwise he would've told me. But you welcome to talk to him. He's upstairs in his room, I think. You can go up" Answered Stefan politely.

Always the polite one, never saying no. That's Stefan for you, thought Bonnie.

She thanked him and started to leave and move her way upstairs. As she left, she heard Elaina asking "You think she's telling the truth? I mean she and Damon don't exactly get along. I think something's up..."

"I'm sure she is. Why would she be hiding anything? She's putting up with Damon for you/" came Stefan's reply.

Bonnie stiffened at first as she heard Elaina; she could never lie to her. Elaina always sees right through her. They were best friends after all. She release her breath she didn't realise she was holding when she heard Stefan's reply, and whispered a thank you.

Bonnie took a lucky guess and chose a door she assumed to me Damon's.

She gave a soft knock on the door and waited for Damon to open the door. But he never did. She heard mumbling through the door. She couldn't hers what was being said so she pressed her against the door.

All she could make out was someone mumbling... but in fear!

Worriedly without thinking she opened the door. And what she saw inside shocked her to the core.

Never in her life would she ever imagine such an image in her head.

In front of her lay Damon on his bed, sheet entangled around his body, sweat prickling on Damon's handsome face, and damping his hair.

Fear was etched on his handsome features.

As she got closer, She heard Damon saying, no pleading, "I'm sorry father. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. I'm sorry." Tears were running down the fearful face.

Bonnie's heart broke instantly. Was Damon abused by his father as a child? But he seemed so strong and confident and obnoxious sometimes. Was it all a cover up? To cover his pain.

Poor Damon. That's not something any one should go through. EVER!

"Yes father. I'm sorry. I am evil; I am the Devil's child. I'm sorry. I deserve to be punished. I'm sorry"

Bonnie was shocked like someone had struck her with lightning...How could anyone endure such a thing.

Her face turned red with anger, how dare his father say such things to him. How dare he!

Fearing for Damon's sanity, she crept slowly forward, she wanted to wake him up, but not startle him... for two reasons. One, you never do that to any one stuck in a nightmare and two because he was a vampire.

She slowly reached Damon.

Carefully Bonnie laid her hand on Damon's shoulder and whispered his name.

Giving him a gentle shake. She whispered a little louder "Damon..."

In a second the sleeping man jumped up screaming "NO!"

Bonnie jumped back in shock...carefully watching Damon.

Damon looked up in a daze, fear etched in his eyes, looking like he was still stuck in his nightmare.

"Damon...it's me Bonnie. "Whispered Bonnie, as she took slow steps towards Damon. AS she reached Damon, she slowly lowered herself on the bed, not wanting to startle the frightened man.

He looked up with tears in his eyes, not really recognising Bonnie. The sight broke the girl's heart and she engulfed Damon in her arms, and he burst into tears, holding on to Bonnie.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Damon kept repeating over and over again through tears. And held onto Bonnie for dear life.

"I'm here...sshh it's ok...it's ok" soothed Bonnie and she rocked the broken man.

After several minutes of staying in that position, Damon mind began to clear and suddenly jumped up when he realised what just happened.

"What are you doing here?" Snapped Damon harshly, all his wall rising up.

With sadness Bonnie realised Damon was shutting himself back behind his wall and whispered "are you ok?"

"Damon I know it's none of my business, but did your father abuse you as a child? Does Stefan know anything?"

Seeing the concern in Bonnies eyes, Damon crumbled slightly and replied "No Bonnie, it's none of you business. And No Stefan doesn't know anything. Before you go babble you mouth, I have no intention of Stefan ever finding out. "He blurred in front of her "Do I make myself clear!" Damon continued.

"But..."

"No buts. That the end of this discussion unless...you want me to compel you to forget?"

Not wanting to aggravate the already agitated Damon, and also not wanting to be compelled, she nodded. But deep down she had no intention of letting this go for too long. It wasn't fair he was suffering through this all on his own. No one should.

She now saw Damon in a new light and now has a better understanding to his behaviour.

"So, do I need to repeat myself?" Damon asked Bonnie as he made his way to the window, looking outside. He needed the distance. He couldn't exactly go downstairs; he knew his brother was there with Elaina. And he was in no mood for either of them. His nightmares had shaken him up more then he cared to admit.

Confused, Bonnie asked "what?"

A ghost of a smile could be seen on Damon lips before he asked again "Why are here? Is there a change in your plans?"

Like a light bulb flashing on, Bonnie realised what he was talking about and gave a slight giggle.

"Um...I wanted to talk to you about our plan and how we hope things might go down and your role in everything" Bonnie said nervously.

She now also realised why Damon is willing to give his life not just for the women he loves, but also for his brother's happiness, and hoping to end his suffering as a bonus. And who was she to judge.

Blurring directly in front of the witch, holding his index finger on her lips, to keep her quiet. He then pointed downstairs. He lowered his hand and held onto Bonnie's right hand, while pointing to the window with the other.

Bonnie nodded.

They both blurred out through the window...

Finally I finished. I apologise again for the looooong wait. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.

Do you guys want more memories or should I just continue with the plot. Let me know.

Please read and review...I love hearing from all of you.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I manage to update another chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Thank you for all the reviews,and alerts and also to those who added me to their favourites.

With further a due, heres my new chapter.

Discalimer: Don't own TVD

CHAPTER 8

Every day we learn something, whether it be about something worldly or just something about ourselves. It's usually almost always about ourselves. No matter whether we young or old. We evolve; we grow and try to do better. Only we don't really know if we better or not. Are we eluding ourselves?

Life is never what we expect of it and definitely does not go according to the way hope it to go. It makes you wonder, do we really have control over our lives or is there a higher power that controls the world. As much as we love to think we have control, we all know that is not true. We all have a divine purpose in this world. We just have to find out what it is.

Damon believes he finally found his purpose to this world, and that is to protect the ones he loves. No matter the consequences to himself. After all he has been protecting his brother practically his entire life, even now as a vampire. Whenever he used to pop up where ever Stefan was, he used the excuse of wanting to make Stefan's life miserable. Only Stefan knows nothing to date, and if he could help it, Stefan never will.

It's not to say he didn't do bad things and kill no he did. But he needed a way to let go of all the years of anguish by switching his humanity of, so he didn't need to feel. He knew it was the coward way of dealing with it. But he was so tired of the pain and fear and sleepless nights. And mostly feeling alone and lost. He needed to shut himself off, at least to certain extend.

"So where to, little witch?" smirked Damon looking at Bonnie. Trying to pretend nothing happened earlier. That Bonnie did not witness him at one of his most vulnerable moments.

Shaking her head, still looking ahead as they walked through the woods. "Actually I was hoping you could help me that part? You mentioned you know where the Salem witches were burned, where Emily was burned. I need you to show me where it is."Turning her head slightly looking at Damon as she continued walking.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Damon and Bonnie both turned to see none other than Bonnie's boyfriend Jeremy.

They both stopped walking and waited for him.

"What are you doing here Jer?" Bonnie asked.

"What, no hello? I came to help you guys... why else?" Jeremy answered like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Besides wherever you go. I'm always be there"

"Ah such a romantic" smirked Damon and rubbing the kids head. And then laughed.

"Hey! Cut that out! I just don't want Bonnie alone. She tends to act without thinking...Kinda like some else I know." Jeremy said as he knocked Damon's hand away.

Raising an eyebrow Damon looked at him and said "any one I know?" and turned to Bonnie and asked " So why do we need the burial ground for. Does Klaus need it for the sacrifice?"

"Well..."

"Well...what? What aren't you telling us?"

Looking down Bonnie took a deep breath, knowing they might not like what she's up to, and then looked at both of them standing next to each other.

"I need to find the burial ground because that is where all the dead witches' troubled spirits are. They still harness power and I want to get permission from them to borrow their powers to help kill Klaus." Bonnie ended quietly.

"What!" both Damon and Jeremy shouted at the same time.

"Have you lost your mind?"Growled Damon as he moved closer to Bonnie. He couldn't believe how stupid she was didn't know how safe it was.

Jeremy made a move forward and put a hand on Damon's shoulder to calm him down. He and Damon seem to have a better relationship than the others have with Damon. And he was grateful for that, but of course he would never mention that. But it was for that very reason that he backed down but didn't move. Hoping he would intimidate or scare her to not go through with the idea.

"Bonnie, I agree with Damon." Jeremy said looking at Bonnie, "we have no idea how dangerous it could be. We don't even know if they'll help us. There has to be another way."

"Listen to your boyfriend. We can find another witch to help you. Maybe we can get another Bennet witch." Damon said raising an eyebrow and looking pointedly at Bonnie.

"There isn't another way!" complained Bonnie, "Don't you think I tried all the other possibilities first? I'm not stupid! And honestly I think they will help. I doubt they would want the curse to be broken and I'm pretty damn sure they would be more than happy to have Klaus dead...I'm doing this with or without your help, but with your guys help would be easier."

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you."Damon replied and began walking away. "Are you guys coming or not?" Continued Damon without looking back.

"Wait you know where they were burned. How?" Jeremy asked Damon surprised.

As they continued walking through the woods, Damon replied "It's the same place they burned Emily Bennet. I wanted to save her so she could help me get Katherine out of the tomb... That was before I knew what a nasty piece of work she is." And suddenly stopped.

Ahead of them lay a clearing with an old abandoned mansion in the centre. Even in the bright daylight, the mansion had a haunted like to it, surprisingly still standing after all these years. Just looking at it made one's skin crawl.

"You sure this is the right place?" asked Jeremy hesitantly.

Damon merely nodded his head and walked ahead.

Bonnie and Jeremy followed hesitantly behind Damon.

As they reached the door, Bonnie took a step forward. Jeremy was close behind. Taking a mere few steps forward, she suddenly stopped and turned around looking at Damon and asked "Aren't you coming in?"

Damon stood at the threshold of the door, gave a slight shake of his head and said "I'd rather not." Raising an eyebrow he continued "Who knows what'll happen if I enter. I'm a vampire remember...And with the dead witches energy every. No thanks. I'll wait outside."

Bonnie nodded and slowly turned, took a deep breath and started walking further in the house.

Jeremy looked at Damon for a second and without a word following Bonnie inside. Jeremy knew that something about this place scared Damon, otherwise he would have been the first to enter, he just wasn't sure if it was just the witches or something more.

Damon watched them disappear into the mansion, then turned and walked a couple of feet away and then settled himself down on the grass awaiting their return.

Suddenly an ear piercing scream came from the mansion. Jolting upright, Damon blurred to the mansion. When he reached the door to enter, the door banged shut.

Panic began to fill Damon as he pounded the door screaming "BONNIE!...JEREMY!"

There was no answer. The screaming continued.

Damon started blaming himself, he should've went in. If they died it'll be his fault.

He began pounding and ramming his shoulder to get the door open. He even dislocated his shoulder.

But to nap prevail. The door stayed shut. He began begging "PLEASE open the door. Please let them go. Rather take me. Please...please let them go."

And with a quiet swoosh movement the door opened. The house dead silent. Looking inside and around the door, Damon took a slow step to enter the hose. But before he could he saw both Bonnie and Jeremy come out from around the corner.

Breathing a huge sigh in relief he ran to them and asked desperately "Are you guys ok?"

Bonnie merely smiled and walked out the house. Worriedly Damon followed.

Seeing the worry on Damon's face, for a second she thought was Damon genuinely worried about her, or was he worried that they won't have a witch to help get rid of Klaus. But looking at him in the eye she realised he did truly care about what happen to her. And with the shock of her realisation it took her breath away.

"I'm sorry we worried you Damon" Bonnie said softly. Then a small smile played on her lips and she continued "I got it! I got their permission and I can now harness their power."

It took a moment for Damon to allow her words to sink in. Seeing the nod from Jeremy, he smiled that smile that only Damon could pull off.

"So how much power can harness, what can you do?" Damon asked and gave a quick wink.

Bonnie smiled and closed her eyes.

The sky began to darken, wind started blowing and howling. Leaves began to fly all around them like they were stuck in the middle of a storm. The wing picked up faster and faster, but somehow they were all grounded.

And just like that everything disappeared. The brightness of the sound shined through, the leaves dropped and everything was calm again.

"Wow" was all Jeremy could muster a kissed Bonnie.

"Looks like you pack one hell of a punch there...remind me to stay away" Damon said jokingly.

The moment was suddenly interrupted my Bonnie's phone ringing.

"Caroline" Bonnie said before she answered.

Suddenly her brows furrowed and a worried look crossed her beautiful features.

Worry over took the two boys and Damon asked "What's wrong? What happened?" when Bonnie ended the call.

"She wants us to meet her at the grill now. She didn't say why" Bonnie said looking at the guy in question.

Damon didn't like this...at all.

...

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So what do you guys think will happen next? Maybe Klaus...

Please read and review. It helps me update faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi every one. I am soo soo soo sorry it took me soo long to update.. my life has been so hectic, i cannot explain.

I hope you can all forgive me.

I hope ypu all enjoy this chapter...please don't forget to review

With further a due, heres my new chapter.

Discalimer: Don't own TVD

**CHAPTER 9**

Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy reached the Grill record time. Each ones nerves shot with the stress not knowing what to expect.

Walking in, expecting the worse...the trio were shocked to see Caroline hoping up and down in excitement talking animatedly to non other than Matt.

The three looked to each other confused with a raised eyebrow from Damon silently questioning,_ what now?_

Bonnie and Jeremy just shrugged.

A squeal from Caroline returned their attention back to her.

Damon rolled his eyes thinking, _typical Caroline. _But before he even had a chance to answer, Bonnie asked "what's up? What's going on?"

"Elena's Birthday!" squealed Caroline.

"Actually Elena's surprise party that we all throwing for her" she added, clapping her hands together with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh great...you girlies have fun" Damon answered sarcastically, " I'm outta here." And started walking away.

"Hey!" screamed Caroline voice gabbing Damon's hand. " We all in this together and you not going anywhere..." and she gave him her best angry glare she could..

And for someone with such a pretty face, she can look quite scary when she's angry.

With a huge sigh and a roll of his eyes, he gave in and asked "Fine. What do you need?"

Having won the battle she squealed in excitement in a way only Caroline can , thinking _I thought that would be harder. Guess it's my lucky day._

Little did she know Damon didn't have the energy to fight her right now. Not only was he exhausted fro the stress of the events gone and coming, he was emotionally drained as well with all the nightmares from his past coming back to haunt him. Even though this was for Elena he just didn't have it in him to get all excited and slowly the high pitched voice of Caroline began to fade in the background as his mind began to wonder what it be like if there was no threat...no Klaus, just him and Elena. Elena loving him, not Stefan..planning a life together. He knew it was ridiculous, especially now. But a man could dream, couldn't he?

"Ok so that's it!" came Caroline's voice snapping him out of his little dream world.

_What was she even talking about? She better not have made me volunteer to do something stupid like blow balloons or putting streamers,_ thought Damon with a silent growl that couldn't be heard by any human ears.

Luckily as it turns out..he is on Elena Duty.

And with that every one left the Grill to do whatever it was that Caroline assigned them to do.

...

Back at the boarding house, Stefan and Elena were sitting and relaxing in each others arms, enjoying the little peace they had. Taking in as much comfort as they could from each other, knowing that something terrible may be looming in the future.

Unfortunetly that peace did not last long. A bang from the front door could be heard all the way in the library, disturbing the peaceful quiet in the house.

Stefan gave a small sigh, saying "Damon" as he and Elena both sat up.

"Oh don't let be disturb the 2 love birds" Damon said as he entered with a huge smirk on his face and winked at them. Pretending all was fine in the world.

"You not disturbing," came Elena's reply.

Stefan looked straight at Damon and asked " where have you been today? And what's with the door banging"

"Oh that," Damon laughed "was for fun..give you guys a warning that I'm back...don't want to walk in on anything inappropriate..if you know what I mean." And he winked and walked of to pour himself a glass of Bourbon. Drank it in one gulp, the poured another and sat on the couch on the side of them.

"Very funny Damon" came Stefan's reply, "but not that it's any of your business, we weren't doing anything. And you didn't answer my question."

Damon just smirked at him.

"Damon?" this time it was Elena.

"what? You wana hear I had some fun with a girl, trying to relive my stress" laughed Damon but at the same time sounding a little angry.

"Damon..." Elena started but Damon cut her of saying "not that is any of your business," he said pointedly, " I have life of my own. And I believe I can do with it what i want...but no I didn't do anything that would be regarded as stupid and irresponsible in your guys books. I was actually out with the witch trying to figure out a way to save your life" pointing the glass at Elena, eyes going wide.

"I'm sorry Damon,' whispered Elena, "did you guys figure anything out?"

Taking the words right out of Stefan's mouth. With both pairs of eyes staring at him expectantly and hopeful. Now how could he tell them the truth.

"I'm sorry but no. Nothing yet" was all Damon said.

And with that the room fell silent.

Knowing he had to break the silence since he needed to be the one to bring her to her party, he said "Elena I actually need your help with something tonight."

Before she could even protest, he said, "it's important."

Sighing, she agreed. And they agreed she would meet him at 7 at the boarding house.

And with a grin Damon thanked her and left.

...

At 7 on the dot, Elena entered the boarding house, wearing a casual blue jean and a pink tank top and a denim jacket on top.

Damon came down the stairs, all the while watching Elena as she drew his breath away, even though she was just casually dressed. He on the other hand looked his usual gorgeous self in his usual black clothes. With the exception of a new leather jacket.

"come on, let's go" was all Damon said as a greeting. Not giving her a chance to ask any questions, he blurred away with her to his Black Ferrari, which of course he only took out on special occasions. And this was a very special occasion.

"WOW" was all Elena could muster when she saw the car. Just the reaction he was hoping for.

Once seated in the car and Damon took of out of the driveway Elena asked " so where we going? You said you needed my help with something?"

"you'll see." Was all Damon's reply. Even though she tried again after a while, he just ignored her, all the while having this smug grin on her face that was driving her insane.

After a few minutes, Damon pulled up in front of the grill. Elena looked at him questioningly.

"I just need to pick some thing up. Come on. I'm not leaving you alone in the car at night." Damon as he opened the door for her.

Giving an exasperated sigh, she followed him in.

"SURPRISE!"

Elena jumped with shock and started laughing out of Happiness

Bonnie and Caroline ran up to her and hugged her and saying "Happy Birthday"

"I...wha...wow! thank you guys soo much" Elena cried and laughing.

Elena turned to Damon and mouthed and Thank you and in return he mouthed you welcome.

Stefan came up to her and hugged her and giving her a passionate kiss. Not wanting to see this Damon walked away to the bar and ordered himself a drink.

In a matter of minutes the party was in full swing..and the it was time for cake and presents!

Each person gave their own special gift to Elena. And then it was Damon's turn. He presented to her a small box. He wanted to give it to her alone in the car..but knew it would be a dead give away t o the party. Elena smiled up at Damon and slowly opened the wrapping paper and then the small jewellery box that appeared.

As she opened the box, she gasped and whispered " Damon..this is...gorgeous. wow!"

Damon moved closer and took out the delicate bracelet from the box and tied it on Elena's wrist. "It was my mother's" he whispered and moved back.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement! And single tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled at him and said " Thank you" and she moved forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Elena was not the only one shocked. Stefan stood there with his mouth a gap not sure what to say or do? He never even knew Damon even had a piece of their mother's jewellery. And the fact that he gave it to Elena...

He knew Damon had feelings for Elena...but this..this told him he was in love with her...and he felt like he had been punched in his stomach...because along with that realisation came the realisation that Damon was up to something...something Dangerous or life threatening. why else would he give it now?. And it scared the hell out of him. But before he could day or do anything the music cracked up again and every one started dancing.

And Elena got lost in the crowd...

Laughing and Dancing away, Elena bumped into someone...

'Oops I am so sorry." Elena said

"that's ok..After all, you are the birthday girl Elena" the tall dark haired handsome man said, smirking at her. Still holding onto her as if she were still falling.

Fear ran down Elena's spine like ice cold water as she looked at the stranger and asked "How..who are you?"

"oh you know my dear Elena..."

"Klaus..." was all she could muster...

Please don't forget to review..would love to hear what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. I apologise for the delay. And for that I wrote a little longer chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Hopefully next time won't take so long. Please read and review ;)

Disclaimer: don't own The vampire diaries.

**Chapter 10**

A wicked smile appeared on none other than Klaus's face. A smile that looks both charming and cold at the same time, striking fear in his victim.

He leaned slowly forward, bringing his lips to her ears and whispered "The one and only" and he slowly moved his face back, smile never leaving his face.

Without another word, the original disappeared, as if he was never there.

Elena was too shocked to say or move or do anything...it was as if she was frozen in time...

...

Across the room from Elena, at the bar sat Damon Salvatore with his most probably only best friend Alaric Saltzman.

As Damon sat drinking his bourbon idly, he kept his eye out of the dance floor. Making sure nothing goes wrong for Elena tonight. Who knows if she'll even see her next birthday. Or worse her last as a human if she does something stupid and turns herself like Katherine, thought Damon.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure standing so close to Elena, it send alarm bells ringing. Quickly he got of his chair and tried to make his way as quick as possible for a human, not wanting to cause unnecessary alarm. There were too many people in the way and he growled with frustration.

By the time he reached Elena, the man disappeared, as if he was never there, leaving behind a terrified Elena.

"Elena! Elena are you ok?..Who was that?"Damon asked Elena as he held her left arm gently.

"I...don't...I..."was all Elena could mutter as her whole body shook with fear. Damon could see the fear evident in her eyes as he tried to get her to look at him.

She barely registered Damon calling her. And then she felt some one shake her gently to get her attention. It worked. Slowly she turned her eyes to Damon and whispered just one word "Klaus"

The very word/name shocked Damon to the core. Klaus was here. HE WAS HERE WITH ELENA. Anger began to bubble inside him. Anger at himself for leaving Elena alone. And the self hatred began to set in for if anything happened to Elena it would be his fault. He grabbed Elena towards him and hugged her tightly but gently. Not sure whether he was comforting her or himself to make sure she is okay. Rubbing his right hand soothingly down her back and whispered "it's going to be okay. I promise."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Stefan approaching them. As Stefan arrived in front of Damon, he saw fear in Damon's eyes, something he doesn't see very often. And to see not only that but also seeing Damon out of character scared him. Trying not to let it show, he asked "what's up?...what's going on?"

Looking at Stefan, Damon quickly placed his mask of indifference back into place, not wanting to show his brother just how scared he truly was. Only he didn't realise he was few seconds too late.

Looking at Stefan, he slowly handed Elena to him and said "take her home, the party is over. Wait on second thought take her to the boarding house...I'll clear up the party." And with that he turned away and left no room for further discussion. Hoping they would leave quickly. Feeling a hand grip his arm, he looked down at it and then at the owner, Stefan. He growled at Stefan "What? Do you need me to spell it out for you? Get her out of here."

"No, I just want to know what's going on."

"We'll talk later. Leave NOW!" Damon replied pointedly and pointed his finger to the door.

Seeing Damon so distressed, he figured it could wait or he could talk to Elena when they reached the house, and quickly left.

Relief washed over Damon when he saw them leaving. Taking a deep breath, he began walking up to the microphone. As he walked, he tried to calm himself. He needed to be...for Elena. Once at the microphone, he announced loudly "Ok everybody, the party is over. You can all go home now" he was in no mood for pleasantries. And without any further explanation, he turned and walked down towards the rest of the gang; who kept looking at each other trying to figure out what's going on. They looked questioningly at Damon as he came closer.

Bonnie was the first to speak and asked "Damon what's going on?"

Damon looked at each of them, then ansewered"Klaus...Klaus is in town. He was here."

A collective gasp could be heard from both Caroline and Bonnie. "What?!...What are we going to do now? Does Elena know?" Caroline asked, her voice getting louder with each question.

Damon gave an impatient exasperated sigh and replied" Go to the Boarding house, Stefan and Elena already left. And yes Elena knows. Now go"

And with that he turned around and moved into the crowd, to try and get everyone out. He could've left with them. But he needed to clear his head and calm himself. He couldn't afford to lose his control. Not in this situation. And there was no way he was going to let Elena see how rattled he was.

As he stood there, he turned around as he saw something shiny catch his attention on the floor. He bent down and took a closer look. It was Elena's necklace, half hidden under a chair.

_How did it end up here_? Thought Damon, _guess I better get it back to her soon. _And he left the grill.

Upon reaching the Salvatore boarding house, the darkness of the night engulfed the boarding house. This took him by surprise, as he expected everyone to be here and not to see that only one car was parked outside. Stefan's car. He thought everybody would be sitting together discussing their current predicament. And what was the plan till the BIG PLAN took place.

Opening the door, there was nothing but complete silence that echoed as he walked inside. Using his vampire hearing, he heard nothing in the whole house, not even Elena's heartbeat, which was what he was really looking for. This infuriated him. Stefan must have taken Elena home. _Couldn't he_ _listen to me just this once_? Thought Damon

He blurred into the Library. Inside a warm glow of a fire glowed as if it were giving comfort to the occupants inside. It contrasted the unease and fear that hung heavily in the air.

Sitting on a single chair with a glass of Damon's favourite Bourbon, sat none other than Stefan Salvatore, waiting for his brother. Knowing the exact moment he entered. He sat there deep in thought over everything leading up to tonight.

"Where the hell is Elena?! I told you to bring her here!" Damon angrily shouted at Stefan. Expecting this reaction, Stefan slowly got up and faced Damon and calmly answered him "she wanted to go home. You know better than any one, you can't force her to do something she doesn't want to. And she wanted to check on Jeremy."

"I don't care what she wants! It's too dangerous!" growled Damon.

"Damon..."was all Stefan said, not wanting to start a fight.

Just the way Stefan caused Damon to deflate. And he knew Stefan was right, not that he will ever admit it.

Stefan and Elena were the only two who could calm him down.

Damon walked over to the bottle of bourbon near the fire place and poured himself a glass. Damon Salvatore then stood leaning on his head on his hand at the fire place watching the blaze of the fire.

No words were spoken for a few minutes as silence filled the room. Not being able to deal with the silence any more, Damon made a move to leave.

"Damon wait!" Stefan called out to Damon.

Damon look a large swig of his bourbon, finishing it and looked at Stefan and asked "what is it little brother? I'm tired, so if you don't mind..."

"I just want to apologise "replied Stefan standing up "for being the one to turn you 145 years ago"

Damon face twisted in an almost painful look "its late Stefan. No need to rehash that now"

Before he could leave Stefan continued "I never told you before, and I just wanted you to know. I just needed my brother with me. Also I want to thank you for all your help. I know you doing this because you love Elena. But it means a lot that you here. So thank you."

The man in question was taken by surprise by his brother's words. He would never tell Stefan, but those words meant the world to him. But it also pained him to be reminded of his love for Elena and knowing that she will never be his. Ever.

He slowly turned and looked at Stefan and said "Yes I do love Elena and do want to protect her, but I'm not only doing this for her," he looked Stefan directly in his eyes, lifting both his eyebrows and making his eyes bigger and pointing to Stefan and continued " but I'm also here for you. To make sure you don't do anything stupid like get yourself killed...Because if there is any one that's going to die...it'll be me! Not you. Elena needs you and you going to have to be there for her when this is over."

Stefan was shocked hearing those words coming from his brother. How can Damon even think of dying and to die...for him. He would not let that happen. He didn't even want Damon to even think of dying. He was his brother. He is his brother.

He started "Damon..."

But Damon just turned around and blurred out of the room. This was all too much for him to deal with. He needed to just get a few hours sleep so he could deal with everything tomorrow. But first he needed to return Elena's necklace...

Please read and review..it helps me to update faster. Thanks in advance


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone here is a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long. I hope you all enjoy it.

I would like to thank everyone for all your wonderful reviews and and alerts and favourites. I can't tell you how much it means to me!

Disclaimer: d not own Vampire Diaries.

**CHAPTER 11**

There was a stillness in the night air which seem to contrast the fear and weariness in the hearts of so many. This night brought about the beginning of a very torturous painful battle.

In the darkness a lonely figure could be seen under a large tree in front of the Gilbert home. Damon Salvatore stood under Elena's bedroom window, contemplating whether he should talk to her or just return her necklace in the shadow of the night once she's asleep. The tightness in his chest intensified as he twirled the necklace in his hand. There were too many jumbled thoughts going through his mind. The whole conversation with Stefan threw him off...old wounds opened up and he had no idea how to deal with all the emotions.

But it looks like things were finally getting better between the two of them. There was hope of them being brothers again. Damon felt cursed! How could it happen now...now when there was no chance of them to enjoy been brothers again. He knew time was running out for him. Klaus was here and it was just a matter of time before he had to lay down his life to save all the people he cares about. Everyone he loves. Part of him hated Stefan for trying to make peace with him now. He would have preferred Stefan hating him, that way he wouldn't really miss his older brother.

Damon's head was in turmoil.

He couldn't think of that now. He took a deep breath, and knew what he had to do. He loved Elena so much it hurt. He had to do this. For himself and for Stefan.

Without a second thought, he jumped up the tree and into her window. He heard Elena in the bathroom. He slowly lowered himself on the couch by the window, looking down at the necklace. There was no turning back now.

He saw Elena come out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue short pj's and his breath caught in his thought. She hadn't noticed him yet.

So he spoke to get her attention. "Cute PJ's"

Elena turned to Damon noticing him for the first time and said "I'm tired Damon."

She didn't want to fight with him. It was a long and stressful night. She just wanted to jump in bed and try and calm her nerves and to try and deal with all her emotions. She was terrified she was going to loose it. She felt she needed to stay strong for everyone.

Noticing just how tired she really was, he slowly stood up and lifted his right hand showing Elena her necklace hanging from his hand. To show her that was why he was here.

"I thought was gone" Elena said, sounding relieved, when she noticed the necklace in Damon's hand. Damon just shook his head and gave a sad wind and slight shake with his head.

"Thank you" Elena said as she reached for it, but Damon pulled his hand back, just out of her reach.

Confused and weary Elena said "Damon please give it back."

"I just have to say something first" Damon replied looking straight at her.

Now a little afraid Elena asked "what do you need to say with my necklace?"

Damon looked at her pain etched in his eyes. Damon heart ached when he noticed the way she was looking at him. But he knew that what he was about to tell her was something she wouldn't remember. She shouldn't remember. Because despite how much he loved her, he knew deep down that she would never love him back. _Well here goes nothing,_ he thought.

He spread his hands out a little and said "Because what I am about to say is the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."

Something in Elena's ,mind clicked and she realised what he was going to say. "Damon don`t go there."

He moved forward almost desperate to for her to hear what he had to say.

"I just have to say it once. And you just need to hear it." He looked at her, feeling his chest tighten. And he continued. "I love you Elena...And it's because I love you I can't be selfish with you."

Elena stood not sure how to react.

He moved a step closer to her as he spoke. Pain engulfing him, having to continue, having to give her up. His voice began to crack a little as he continued "Why you can't do this? Is because I don't deserve you." He swallowed. "But my brother does."

It hurt just saying those words. He leaned forward and gave a light kiss on her forward. Then he leaned back again. He lifted his hand and gently brushed Elena's hair behind her ear. He looked straight in her eyes, tears pooling at his lower lids as he continued. Feeling his heart been ripped out, as he spoke "I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do," and a single lonely tear slid down as he finished his words, compelling her to forget.

With a blur he placed the necklace on for her and disappeared into the dark night. Leaving behind a very confused Elena.

By the time Damon reached his room, he could barely breath. The pain of telling the women he loved that he loved and knowing she will never know...never remember, was unbearable.

He knew pain, physical pain, but emotional pain was something he couldn't handle.

He flopped down on his bed face down and groaned. He knew he needed to control his emotions. Now more than ever.

But for tonight, he was going to allow himself to drown in his pain. Tomorrow, he would be the uncaring, selfish arrogant Damon Salvatore that everyone believed him to be.

Little did he realise that by giving in, he was inviting his traumatic childhood to continue haunting him.

Sorry for such a short chapter. But I wanted this to be a stand alone chapter.

I need your guys help. I have 2 ideas for the next chapter.

Should I have another memory? OR

Should I carry on from the next day?


End file.
